The Love of a Demon
by novasenshi
Summary: Inuyasha's done something to break Kagome's heart. He's sorry, but will she forgive him?


**Shout Outs: **Thanks so much to my beta **Saki**. You have been so patience with me. I thank you for all of your help!!

**A/N: **This is just a prequel. If you are interested in finding out what happens next, check out my fic "The Heart of a Demon"

**The Love of a Demon**

Tears fell from the young man's eyes as he looked at the scene before him. The falling rain gave the world around him a sorrowful tone, which only added to his internal hell. Here he was, "The Great and Powerful Inu-yasha," crying like a baby. And over what? A GIRL!

His hand brushed through his damp silver hair and pressed his fingers against his temple. Correction, he knew the person he hurt wasn't just any girl… but his KAGOME.

_Kagome…_

Inu-yasha's hands tighten on his silky, silver strands as images of her assaulted his mind. He smiled slightly as he thought about the way she would get so worked up over little things. Helping a village, saving children, what ever it was, she wanted to help and held so much passion for it.

Kami, she was so kind. Her warmth and gentleness had the power to wiggle through his heart and broke his once cold heart. Every time he would see her smile, he would feel the warmth running through him.

However, that was a distant memory. She would never smile at him again. He knew he shouldn't have seen _**HER**_ one more time. It wasn't until she came back into his life that the bad things began to happen.

*** Flashback ***

"Inu-yasha, I have to go back to my time. I have this really big test and there is no way I'm going to fail it," Kagome screamed running from the inu youkai.

"Kagome, we have to get the pieces of the jewel. What's more important? That test thing or another world?" He asked pulling her by the arm.

Kagome fired eyes softened a bit and she smiled, "My test!" she said sweetly, jumping out of sight into the well.

Inu-yasha watched in shock as the young women disappeared. "Wench. Think you can get away from me?" He mumbled getting ready to go after her, but a familiar scent stopped him.

"Kikyo?" He whispered in shock, turning around and meeting the women.

Her eyes were as cold as ever and her body wobbled weakly.

"Inu-yasha, how can you put up with someone like that? She's supposed to be me, a person who cares for others and wouldn't put anything in front of it."

Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow.

"She isn't anything like you, Kikyo. She isn't a walking shell who takes women's souls like you do. She can be a little stupid sometimes but at least she has a heart." Inu-yasha growled.

Kikyo had a hurt look across her face but it quickly vanished.

"A shell am I? Whose fault is that? I understand it was Naraku who let me die; but, you weren't there. Were you?" Kikyo argued.

Inu-yasha felt a little shocked from her sudden outburst. Any other time she would tell him she hated him or something negative, but today she seemed different. He thought about what she said and studied the sad features of her face.

Kikyo, the one woman he would have done anything for, the woman he was going to turn into a full human for, the woman he allowed to be tricked into death. It was his fault, everything that had happened fifty years ago.

Kikyo watched Inu-yasha's face flash different emotions. Her body felt so heavy and she felt the gravity pulling her down. Inu-yasha noticed this and quickly caught her.

"I do not think my body will last much longer. I need more souls," she whispered.

Inu-yasha stared in shock, "Kikyo, why don't you rest? There isn't any reason for you to wonder around this world."

Kikyo smiled, "I can't let that wench take your heart from me. It's true she is me in so many ways, but she can never love you like I did." Kikyo raised one of her hands and ran it across Inu-yasha's cheek softly. "It isn't fare," she whispered before kissing him.

Inu-yasha was shocked for a moment but thought this could be the last time he could hold Kikyo like this. Even if he realized he was in love with Kagome... this would the last time. He deepened the kiss a little but the snap of broken sticks broke his concentration.

"Kagome," Inu-yasha gasped at the young women who stood before him.

Her eyes, riddled with so much pain, ripped through his heart and tears fell from her eyes. Inu-yasha was about to go to her, but Kikyo stopped him. "Remember what I said Inu- yasha, she can never love you like I did."

Inu-yasha gave her a hard look, "It's true she can never love me like you did- her love is stronger than that." Inu-yasha whispered hoping Kagome wouldn't be too upset. But when his golden eyes looked back to where she was last standing. She was gone.

After that incident, Inu-yasha looked all over for Kagome. When he finally found her she simply walked off or acted like everything was okay. He was able to tell she was depressed, her once beautiful, joyful scent he used to get from her, was now an ugly and hateful one.

*** End of Flashback ***

Inu-yasha hated himself for letting Kagome down, for hurting her so badly. She had once told him she loved him and he didn't respond. Now when he finally realized his feelings for her, it came down to this. She may never return her love to him.

The following day everything seemed slightly normal. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were inside Kaede's hut, while Kagome played with the village children. Of course, she didn't say a word to him nor look at him. So he sat there and watched her under a tree. Once or twice he noticed she would look at him and each time her eyes showed betrayal. He didn't blame her; after all he did that had hurt her. Inu-yasha was beginning to go back into his sorrow when a sudden scream broke his thoughts.

"Inu-yasha, Kagome, there is a forest youkai attacking," Miroku yelled.

Inu-yasha smirked and stood up. That was just what he needed, a demon to take his sorrow on.  
The group showed up and gasped at the sight. All the trees were knocked to the ground and there were a large amount of people all ready dead. Miroku and Sango attacked right away but the youkai was so fast they didn't stand a chance. Within moments, the two were unconscious and the youkai was in rage. Inu- yasha looked to see Shippou attacking the monster with his little toys. Of course, it did nothing and Shippou, too, lay unconscious.

A sudden flash of light made Inu-yasha turn his head from Shippou and to the youkai. It was running towards Kagome, while she tried to pull out one of her arrows. Without thinking or feeling, Inu-yasha jumped for her and fell onto her. They fell to the ground with a hard thump, Inu-yasha under her so the fall won't be so bad. He felt her hitting on his chest and she yelling at him to let her go. When he finally let her go, she left him on the ground and began making her way to the others.

Inu-yasha felt as if his heart was breaking into even tinier pieces as tears started to form. He quickly brushed the feeling off. He couldn't let them see him cry.

Without looking back at Inu-yasha, Kagome pulled out another arrow. This time her shot was perfect and it hit the monster right in the head. Inu- yasha watched impressed as the women he loved killed the monster with ease. In the last couple of months, he watched Kagome work on her archery and watched her become stronger. Watching her in battle made him impressed even more and he felt a little pride run through him.

Suddenly, Kagome turned to see Inu-yasha still lying on the ground, shocked. Her cold eyes met his miserable ones for a moment then she turned away as if he meant nothing. Inu-yasha felt as if his heart was being squeezed by despair when she turned from him. Was that the last encounter with Kikyo that she could take? Would she ever forgive him?

Those thoughts pressed against his mind as he done the unthinkable. He leapt up and ran after her. He called out her name but she didn't turn nor answer back. Inu-yasha was finally close enough and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Kagome stopped, anger building in her body. Her hand came in contact with Inu-yasha's face in a painful slap. Inu-yasha stumbled back in shock; his hand trembled while holding his burning cheek.

Kagome's eyes held every hated emotion and she suddenly yelled out the words that ended Inu-yasha's hopes, "I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME OR COME NEAR ME AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO TALK TO ME WHEN YOU PUT ME THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN?"

Inu-yasha looked in pure shock as the women turned and walked off. The group that usually helped him out in need, followed behind her. As if, he didn't exist at all. To any of them. Ashamed, he turned and walked in the other direction. Kagome's harsh words echoed in his ears all the way down to his very soul. He didn't think this would be such a hard impacted on her. All the other times he was seen with Kikyo she always forgave him and everything would be fine.

Was that really the last time she was going to forgive him? Was it the end? It had to be; she tore his heart into so many pieces it was impossible to mend it. He was now very sorry for what he had done to her. Even all the times she had forgiven him he was sorry. If she would have just listened or even forgiven him now, he would apologized and tell her that she was the only one for him. But now... it was over, she had given up on him. His life was dead with out her love...

Kagome walked away from Inu-yasha with so much pain she could not help but cry out. The others tried to say something to her but she didn't listen.

"Are you really so much in love with Kikyo you can't remember me?" She yelled, as hot tears ran down her face. _'No, he isn't.'_ A voice inside her spoke.

Kagome was shocked for a moment and the voice spoke again, _'You never let him explain. If he loved Kikyo so much he wouldn't have saved you back there. He wouldn't have tried to talk to you. '_

Kagome thought about this for a while and realized everything she thought was true. Why did he want to speak to her? Why did he save her? Whatever it was she wanted to know; she wanted to know the truth. Within moments, she was sprinting back to him.

Inu-yasha was sitting in the same tree as before. His dead golden eyes stared out at the sunset. Tonight was the first day of the month, which meant he would turn human. He didn't really care, the only thing he could think of now was what to do next. He knew Kagome could take care of herself so there wasn't any point hanging around. He could just travel and study on becoming stronger. That would help wouldn't it?

No, what's the point. He didn't want to live a life without the person he loved the most... so why waste it? Why not end it? Who will miss him? No one.

Inu-yasha thought again and an iniquitous grin spread across his face. Why not die? He could end his pain; Kagome is most likely back in her world, away from him. Inu-yasha pulled from his thoughts and looked down at his claws. They were beginning to turn into human hands and his hair was turning black. He jumped from the tree and landed as a full human. It would be easier to die now. He pulled tetsaiga out and looked at the shining blade. Inu-yasha brought the silver blade level with his eyes, wondering how he should die. He held it at his heart and was about to push it in when a scream pierced his thoughts.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

"I killed you!" Kagome yelled pointing an arrow at the forest youkai from earlier.

She tried to hit it with an arrow but it blew it away as if it was nothing. It looked at her with complete hatred and attacked. Kagome was knocked to the ground and screamed. The youkai seemed to laugh and rolled her over.

"Die, weak priestess," it cackled. Kagome's eyes widen in horror as she covered her eyes and waited for her end.

"Kagome!" she heard a voice scream. There was a sudden, yell and a loud thudding noise that followed.

Kagome opened her eyes and screamed in complete horror. The monster was destroyed but that wasn't the reason for her out burst. She stood up and walked to the body before her. Blood was flowing from its body which made her heart skip beats. She watched as its chest rose with uneven breaths and its entire body laid in a loose way.

"Inu-yasha," she whispered, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes.

His lips were slightly apart and he rolled over and smiled. Kagome looked at him and noticed one forest youkai's claw was pointing from his torso.

"Oh, Inu-yasha... why?" she whispered.

Her legs wobbled as she approached his side. Her body began to shake as her knees lay in the bloody liquid beside him. She took his head in her lap and rubbed her fingers down his face.

"Stupid, you're in your human form and you did this?" she cried.

His eyes fluttered partly open as his dull, lifeless eyes met hers. His vision became unclear even more as tears began to show up. A weak smile appeared on his lips as he gazed.

"Not mad?" He joked.

Kagome put a finger to his lips and shock her head no. Inu-yasha weakly raised his hand and held her. A slight whisper ran from his lips as he uttered his last, "K-Kagome, yo...u forgive me? I want to tell you that I ........ love... you,"

Inu-yasha locked eyes as Kagome came down and kissed him. "I'll always love you," she cried as Inu-yasha took his last breath...and died.

End

_Japanese translations:_

_Kami- god_

_Inu- dog_

_Youki- demon_


End file.
